Sara the Grovyle
Sara's a traveler who's a bit power hungry. Usually cocky and prideful. Appearance She looks like a usual Grovyle, apart from the fact that her eyes are brown and her head leaf is split into three near the end. She also wears a dark green jacket adorned with a few silver buttons and a green cloth with a brown eye. Around her neck is a Red Bow. Personality Like mentioned before, Sara is very arrogant, always denying any weakness she has. She also tends to be rash, running headfirst into any situation because she thinks she can easily take it. However, deep down, she's very insecure. Once she realizes that her strength isn't enough, she attempts to get stronger. Sara feels that she must be strong to protect herself and her friends, or else she's worthless. History Get ready for some uncreativeness. Sara was once a human, going by the same name. Now, as a human, Sara was very weak. She was also... what would describe her? Shy? Introverted? Ah, yes, she was antisocial. Sara kept to herself often and hid her personality under a cloak of unexplained anger, only opening up to her friends. However, she didn't have many friends. No, she hardly had any. And then, she met a kid by the name of Noah. Now, Noah was an awkward kid in the same situation as Sara. He didn't have many friends, either. However, unlike Sara, he was very outgoing. The thing about him, though, is that he was very, erm, immature. Like you would expect from a kid half his age. As such, he didn't understand very much. However, he shared the same interests as Sara (video games) and they quickly became friends. In Sara's case, they were just friends, but in Noah's case, they were a young couple. He always tried to kiss her and the such, but Sara always avoided the affection; but not rudely. They remained friends for a year. But then, after Sara explained her desire to be alone, Noah did not take it well. And then, they fought. After a few seconds of bickering, Noah runs off, refusing to listening to his friend. A few weeks rolled by, and the boy still hasn't contacted Sara. Finally, after deciding that they had enough time apart, Sara calls Noah. Before she could get her apology out, Noah yells at her. He screams that he loved her, and that being rejected for a year has made him heartbroken. Sara explains that she values him as a friend and isn't looking for a relationship, but the boy questions their friendship. After that, he hangs up. Sara cries for a while, sad and angry that their friendship has been effectively destroyed just because of one statement. Several months go by, and Sara slowly gets over the loss of their friendship. Noah, however, actively avoids his former crush. One day, the two encounter each other on the sidewalk. Sara explains her annoyance with the boy; how he treats her like a monster. While Noah hesitates, the girl goes on about how they were once friends. How she has cried every time she saw him. She apologizes once again how she has hurt him emotionally. Finally, Noah blurts out the following: "You're nothing to me, Sara!" Sara stops talking and stares blankly at Noah. Her eyes tremble a bit. Finally, she mutters: "I know I'm nothing. I'm nothing... to everybody..." "There you go again! Downing on yourself!" Noah yelled, not showing any remorse for hurting the girl. "Why won't you just grow up?!" "...Grow up?" Sara looked up sharply. She recrognized the words she always used on him when they fought before. "Grow UP?! ME?!" Stepping forward, she screeched: "I can't believe you have the nerve of destoying our friendship over one silly arguement! I've apologized many times, but you just won't listen! All you care about is yourself! It's all about YOU! You don't care about other people's feelings or opinions! You're a pitiful childish excuse of a human being that I have wasted a year of my life-" "Shut up!" Noah blurted, frightened by Sara's rage. Unable to control herself, Sara growled and practically sprints toward the boy. "I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!" she screeched. Sara, eyes seemingly glowing orange with rage, punches Noah in the face. Normally, she'd never even consider hurting another human being, let alone finding the strength to do so. However, in this case, she let her anger overtake her. And that anger gave her a flood of strength she'd never experienced before. ...It was intoxicating... However, once she got a grip on herself again, Noah was fleeing as fast as he could. Sara's fist... had blood on it... She gasped, realizing that she had actually HURT somebody! She gasped even harder when she realized that Noah was running toward a busy street. He could get run over! Once again finding newfound strength, she sprinted toward the boy, screeching his name. "NOAH!" However, this made the boy run faster. The light turned green. Noah ran on the street. A car hurtled toward him. Sara, in one bound, runs up to the frighted boy and pushes him out of the street. Everything went black. (Saving, more to come! That Wikia contributer was me forgetting to log in, by the way.) Notable Roleplays *A few unnamed RPs. Trivia *Sara is based on the character I play as in Red Rescue Team and Explorers of Sky. *Her ingame counterpart is only Level 37 with the moves Leaf Blade, Absorb, Quick Attack, and Pound. **I will outfit the ingame counterpart with the moves of her RP counterpart. However, I don't know how to get Bullet Seed. Category:Characters